1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector a metal plate for reinforcing rigidity of the insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Arts
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are widely used in various electronic devices. In recent years, a micro USB interface is introduced to meet miniaturization requirement of electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,997 B2 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metallic shell, an insulating housing assembled to the metallic shell, and a plurality of terminals retained in the insulating housing by insert-molding. The insulating housing has a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion. Each terminal includes a contact portion exposed to a lower surface of the tongue portion, a soldering portion extending out of a back wall of the base portion, and a connecting portion connecting the contact portion and the soldering portion. A metal plate is insert-molded in the insulating housing for reinforcing rigidity of the insulative housing. However, the metal plate is not designed for mounting to a printed circuit board such that the metal plate does not shield EMI.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,199 B2 discloses a plurality of contacts and a housing holding the contacts. The housing comprises a body portion, and a flat plate-shaped fitting portion projecting from the body portion. The fitting portion comprises a first main surface and a second main surface opposite to each other and a pair of side surfaces connecting between the first main surface and the second main surface. A metal cover portion is integrally formed with the housing by insert-molding and extends along a periphery of the fitting portion to cover the second main surface and the pair of side surfaces for reinforcing rigidity of the fitting portion of the housing. However, the metal plate also is not designed to be mounted to a printed circuit board such that the metal plate does not shield EMI.
An electrical connector that can be securely fixed to a printed circuit board and preventing EMI is desired.